Lord of the Flies II: Remembrance
by SallyX
Summary: My version of a sequel to the Lord of the Flies. It explains Raplph's thoughts as he revisits the island nearly thirty years later. Please R+R!


Lord of the Flies II: Remembrance 

By Alex Aro

Original Novel by William Golding

            Ralph sat on the boat, his own boat, dreaming. He had stopped the boat so he could take a nice afternoon nap. He was dreaming. Dreaming about that day that he came, and he could finally go home. Ralph remembered every detail of what had happened, and it had appeared in his dreams more than once.

            "Piggy!" Ralph yelled, running past the naval officer. Everyone watched Ralph as he ran through the water. Splashes frantically rose up under his legs as he ran through the shallow ocean water. As everyone watched, they saw that he was touching something.

            Everyone else ran over to where Ralph was, they were all astonished. There lying in the sand was Piggy's corpse, it had been washed ashore. Ralph looked up at the others. "We must give Piggy a proper burial."

            Everyone sighed. "I want to go home."

            "Bury that fatso?"

            "I want to go home too!"

            Ralph glared at them. "Have you no respect! You savages, you hunters! You are the ones who killed Piggy!" The naval officer, who stayed behind, walked over to the rest of the boys.

            "I will help you bury this young child. Come on guys, everyone helps." Everyone, including the hunters, began digging into the sand with their dirty hands. In time the hole was big enough, and they dropped Piggy's body inside of it.

            "God bless your soul Piggy."

            Ralph awoke from his dream, and looked at the clock on the boat. It was almost six o'clock. Ralph got up and turned the boat back on. Taking hold of the wheel once more and continuing his trip.

            He had remembered that day vividly. He remembered every detail of that day, that day before they left for home. How the naval officer had helped them bury Piggy's corpse which had washed ashore. It was a day he would never forget.

            Hours later, in the night, Ralph could faintly make it out in front of him. The island. It was like a box of memories waiting to be opened. So many things had happened there. He began to think about some of them. 

            Night, he thought, the hunters. It was so dark those nights when there was no fire. And Jack, oh how I hated Jack, Ralph thought to himself. Ralph became so engulfed in thought; he didn't realize how fast the island was approaching.

            Ralph was visiting the island once more. Ralph had not seen the place since those adventures as a twelve year old boy, and frankly it didn't look much different to him. He wondered if Piggy's grave was still there.

            Eight o'clock approached as Ralph had just finished docking his boat, and he walked up the sandy shore of the island. Memories floated toward him with each step. The platform was still there, as well as Castle Rock. Nothing had changed that much, save for some newer trees and small things like that. Ralph walked up to a rock and sat down. Darkness surrounded him as he thought about night on the island as a kid.

            The beast, he remembered. The beast, Simon! Oh God, he thought, that night when I and everyone else had mistaken Simon for the beast and killed him. May God rest his soul. Ralph looked down at the ground and said a short prayer. 

            It was a bit cold, and Ralph decided he was going to start a small fire. The fire, he thought once again to himself. How important the fire was, yet no one realized it except Piggy and I. He walked over to a small clearing where there were a few sticks. He picked them up and began making a pile.

            He took a lighter out from his pocket, and was about to light the fire when something caught his eye. A stick in the fire had caught his eye, and he pulled it out from the pile. Studying it for minute, another thought entered his mind. A dark thought that sent a chill down his spine. _A stick sharpened at both ends.  _


End file.
